Benutzer Diskussion:Yoga-Wan Kenobi/Archiv
|- |} Gib uns ein Feedback zu dieser Nachricht Bilder Hey Yoa Wan Kenobi, du hast ja gerade dieses Bild von Tund aus dem Essential Atlas hochgeladen, genau das versuche ich im Moment auch gerade ich würde nur mal gern wissen welches Programm du verwendet hast ? WESTAR-34 16:05, 6. Feb. 2010 (CET) :Hallo WESTAR-34. Ich denke mal, dass meine Methode etwas unkonventionell ist aber es funktioniert. Also, eingescanntes Bild in Word einfügen --> dann unter Bildtools (Format) Bildform auf Elipse ändern --> dann kannst du mit der Zuschneidefunktion von Word den Hintergrund kreisförmig wegschneiden --> dann Bild kopieren und in Paint speichern. Fertig. --'Yoga-Wan Kenobi 'Diskussion 16:14, 6. Feb. 2010 (CET) Restimperium Bitte ließ dir mal das hier durch http://blogs.starwars.com/modgamers/2 --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 13:05, 16. Dez. 2009 (CET) :Hallo Modgamers, erst einmal danke für den Hinweis auf deinen Blog-Eintrag. Ich denke mal, dass ich den Hinweis bekommen hab weil ich heute den Artikel Braxant-Sektor bearbeitet habe. Ich habe lediglich die Infos aus dem Text der Artikels in die Infobox eingefügt. Anscheinend ist es ja unklar ob es unter er Führung von Pellaeon nun Restimperium oder Glaktisches Imperium heißt. Dann frage ich mich aber warum es für das Restimperium einen eigenen Artikel gibt. Gruß Yoga-Wan Kenobi 20:14, 16. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::Weil das noch von früher ist. Sicher kannst du verstehen, dass ein Verschmelzen dieser Artikel eine Heidenarbeit ist. Diese Namensungenauigkeiten betreffen übrigens auch Hinterbliebene (aus Jedi Knight). Pandora Diskussion 20:17, 16. Dez. 2009 (CET) :::Das kann ich natürlich verstehen. Ich denke mir aber, dass ein Verschmelzen dieser Artikel schon sinnvoll wäre, da sonst solche Verlinkungen auf das Restimperium nie aufhören werden. Desweiteren überschneiden sich eigentlich "nur" die zwei letzten Abschnitte von Galaktisches Imperium mit dem Restimperium. Wäre es nicht sinnvoll die beiden Artikel in einem Projekt zusammen zu führen? Ich könnte dazu leider nur wenig beitragen, da ich gerade bei den Büchern erst bei dem Jahr 7-8 NSY bin. Yoga-Wan Kenobi Diskussion 09:28, 17. Dez. 2009 (CET) Nun ansich gibt es viele Quellen die sagen, dass Imperial Remnant (der engl. Originalausdruck) nur ein Name ist, welcher andere dem Überresten des Imperiums gegeben haben. Selbst im Atlas, wo eben vom Remnant die Rede ist, steht auf der Karte 40 NSY Galactic Empire. Was der eigene Artikel betrifft hallte ich ihn schon für Sinnvoll, da er eine geschichtliche Episode bzw. einen Abschnitt beschreibt, ähnlich wie die Weimarer Republik, obwohl es immer noch Deutschland war. Beide Artikel erachte ich nicht als Fertig, jedoch haben sie jeweils ihre Existenzberechtigung, allein schon deshalb, weil man so viele Dinge ausführlich erörtern kann. Jedoch - und darauf wollte ich hinaus - ist ein geschichtlicher Abschnitt einer Fraktion, keine eigene Fraktion, ungeachtet dessen, was die Wookieepedia da macht. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 12:56, 18. Dez. 2009 (CET) :Hallo Modgamers, dann hätte ich vielleicht eine Idee wie mann zumindest den Bergiff Restimperium aus den Artikeln, die darauf verweisen, raus bekommen könnte. In den Artikeln könnte man mit diesem Link "Reste des Galaktischen Imperiums" (Link:Galaktisches_Imperium#Untergang) auf den Abschnitt "Untergang" im Artikel Galaktisches Imperium verweisen und dann dort auf den verweisen. :Gruß! Yoga-Wan Kenobi Diskussion 08:28, 19. Dez. 2009 (CET) Was ganz anderes Wenn du die alten Sektorartikel überarbeitest, könntest du bitte alte... nicht mehr verwendete Quelle gleich mit rausnehmen? Wenn du nicht weißt, welche Quellen das sind, da es eh meist grottige Artikel sind, lösch gleich den ganzen Inhalt raus und schreib ihn komplett neu (kurze Beschreibung und die ausgefüllte Infobox reichen). --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 13:03, 18. Dez. 2009 (CET) :Kann ich machen, bzw. soweit ich kann versuchen. :Ein Frage noch zu den Sektoren. Würde es Sinn machen bei der Vorlage für die Sektoren die Eigenschaft Koordinaten (z.B. S-15) einzufügen, da sich ja diese immer auf den Sektor beziehen. Yoga-Wan Kenobi Diskussion 08:34, 19. Dez. 2009 (CET) Bilder hochladen Hallo Yoga-Wan Kenobi, könntest du bitte beim Hochladen von Bildern etwas mehr aufpassen. Es ist jetzt die letzten Tage vermehrt passiert, dass du andere Bilder überschrieben hast. Die Warnungen beim Hochladen kommen nicht umsonst. Pandora Diskussion 14:27, 22. Dez. 2009 (CET) :Hallo Pandora, :Tut mir leid, bei dem Cover von "Enthüllungen" dachte ich, ich könnte eine bessere Version hochladen in dem nur die Datei ersetze. Bei dem Bild von "Der Ausgestoßene" hab ich die Meldung ehrlich gesagt übersehen, ich habs dann auch sofort rückgängig gemacht. Zur Richtigstellung, "die letzen Tage" stimmt nicht wirklich. Das waren heute und seit ich bei Jedipedia bin meine ersten zwei Bilder. :Jedenfalls werde ich in Zukunft besser aufpassen. Gruß Yoga-Wan Kenobi Diskussion 14:37, 22. Dez. 2009 (CET) Benutzersperrung usw Was bitte ist an "unbedingt auf der Diskussion des Benutzers das Problem ansprechen und sachlich nach einer Lösung suchen" so schwer zu verstehen? Pandora Diskussion 19:08, 3. Jan. 2010 (CET) :Ich habe nur auf seine Frage geantwortet. Der Sperrantrag kam von Nahdar Vebb. --Yoga-Wan Kenobi Diskussion 19:42, 3. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::Ups, sorry Pandora Diskussion 23:36, 3. Jan. 2010 (CET) Keks Kommunikation Hey Yoga-Wan Kenobi! Hast du nicht mal Lust, in den Jedipedia-IRC zu kommen und ein wenig mit uns zu konferieren? Bild:;-).gif 14:06, 9. Jan. 2010 (CET) :Hallo Ben! Vielen Dank für die Einladung. Ich werde natürlich bei Gelegenheit gerne vorbei schauen. --'Yoga-Wan Kenobi 'Diskussion 15:29, 9. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::Haste grade einen Moment Zeit? 13:31, 14. Jan. 2010 (CET) :::Hallo Ben. Ist leider grad schlecht, weil ich in der Arbeit bin und Mittag gemacht hab. Leider komm ich von hier aus nicht in den IRC. Ich werd heut Abend mal reinkommen. Bis dahin --'Yoga-Wan Kenobi 'Diskussion 13:36, 14. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::::Alles klar! :) 13:39, 14. Jan. 2010 (CET) Korrekturen Hallo Yoga-wan Kenobi. Schön, dass du en Artikel Schwere Rakete verbessert hast. Eigentlich wollte ich die Fehler ausmerzen, die der Verfasser gemacht hat, aber das hast du ja jetzt übernommen...Was natürlich nicht schlimm ist...Nur eine Sache: Es hieß schon immer und auch jetzt und auch in Zukunft: Des Weiteren/ des Weiteren. Herzliche Grüße, Darth Hate 17:28, 11. Jan. 2010 (CET) :Hups, sorry. Schöne Grüße --'Yoga-Wan Kenobi 'Diskussion 17:35, 11. Jan. 2010 (CET) HotCat Hallo, Yoga-Wan Kenobi! Kleiner Rat von mir: Frage entweder Ben nach Verschieberechten oder hier beantragen, da du dadurch in der Lage sein wirst, falsche Seiten zu ihrem richtigen Namen zu verschieben und auf HotCat zurückgreifen kannst, was vor allem deine Arbeit beim Kategorisieren sehr vereinfachen wird, glaub mir! --''Bel Iblis'' 07:16, 12. Jan. 2010 (CET) :Guten Morgen Garm, daran hatte ich auch gedacht. Ich dachte mir aber, dass ich diese Rechte sowieso nicht bekommen würde, ich bin halt noch nicht so lang dabei. Aber vielen Dank für den Rat, ich werd es mal versuchen. Schönen Tag --'Yoga-Wan Kenobi 'Diskussion 07:23, 12. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::Hab die welche gegeben. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 08:44, 12. Jan. 2010 (CET) :::Hallo Admiral Akbar. Vielen Dank für die Rechtevergabe. Sorry für die späte Rückmeldung, bin grad erst von der Arbeit heim gekommen. Gruß --'Yoga-Wan Kenobi 'Diskussion 16:54, 12. Jan. 2010 (CET) Danke :Hallo Wingo Nag'ie, kein Thema, gern geschehen. Gruß --'Yoga-Wan Kenobi 'Diskussion 22:30, 24. Jan. 2010 (CET) Artikel oder Seite? Was ist der Unterschied im Erstellen einer Seite oder eines Artikels. Ich habe bisher 12 Artikel geschrieben, aber 19 Seiten erstellt. Ich verstehe denn Unterschied nicht. Mand'alor 19:58, 24. Jan. 2010 (CET) :Eine Seite ist z.B. eine Diskussionsseite, eine Benutzerseite oder sowas. Ein Artikel ist eben ein Artikel. Ich hoffe du verstehst, was ich meine. Kit Fisto Diskussion 20:11, 24. Jan. 2010 (CET) Begrüßung neuer Benutzer Hallo Yoga-Wan Kenobi, deinen Eifer beim Begrüßen neuer Benutzer in Ehren, werden sie doch erst begrüßt, wenn sie zumindest eine Bearbeitung getan haben. Nur durch registrieren erhält man noch keine Begrüßungs-Nachricht. Viele Grüße, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 17:52, 25. Jan. 2010 (CET) :Hallo Lord Tiin, darauf hat mich Pandora auch gerade hingewiesen. Ich werde meinen Eifer zukünftig im Zaum halten :-). Grüße --'Yoga-Wan Kenobi 'Diskussion 17:59, 25. Jan. 2010 (CET) Das offizielle Star Wars Fact File Hi Yoga-Wan Kenobi. Woher hast die Infos, was die Themen der Ausgabe angeht? Die stimmen nicht. Sihe Star Wars Union, WP und ich besitze die meisten Ausgaben selbst. Gruß, Darth Hate 20:18, 27. Jan. 2010 (CET) :Darth Hate, lass Yoga mal machen, vielleicht hat er sich auch nur mit der Ausgabe verschrieben, die Tabel ist auf jeden Fall so gut. Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 20:25, 27. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::Hallo zusammen. Hups, du hast natürlich recht Darth Hate. Richtig ist Ausgabe 72, habs gerade geändert. Darth Schorsch, danke für die Beurteilung. Yoga-Wan Kenobi 'Diskussion 21:02, 27. Jan. 2010 (CET) :::Ich finde diese Idee auch super! Das habe ich ja auch nicht abgestritten. Darth Hate 21:15, 27. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::::Ist evtl. ein bisschen spät, aber ich würde dich gerne fragen, ob ich bei dem Fact File Projekt mitmachen darf. Ich habe auch fast alle Ausgaben, bin schon etwas länger dabei, weiß, welche Artikel es schon gibt, die du rot verlinkt hast etc. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn es klappen könnte. Liebe Grüße, Darth Hate 14:47, 23. Feb. 2010 (CET) :::::Hallo Darth Hate. Natürlich, sehr gerne. Ich würde mich sehr freuen wenn du mit machen würdest. Das ganze allein zu machen ist schon eine Mammuht-Aufgabe. LG 'Yoga-Wan Kenobi 'Diskussion 17:39, 23. Feb. 2010 (CET) :::::Nachtrag: Ich hab auf Nahdars Vorschlag noch eine Spalte eingefügt in der man noch die zeitl. Zuordnung eintragen kann 'Yoga-Wan Kenobi 'Diskussion 17:43, 23. Feb. 2010 (CET) Kekse :Hey Andro. Vielen, vielen Dank. Ich geb mein Bestes. Schöne Grüße 'Yoga-Wan Kenobi 'Diskussion 20:32, 16. Feb. 2010 (CET) Sektoren und der ''Essential Atlas Auch dich möchte ich bitten, wenn du bei Planeten (wie z.B. Daluuj) Sektoren u.ä. einträgst, hierbei die korrekten Quellen anzugeben. Bis auf ganz wenige Ausnahmen werden im Essential Atlas keine Angaben zu den Sektoren der Planeten gemacht. Diese finden sich ausschließlich im The Essential Atlas Online Companion. Das sind zwei komplett unterschiedliche Quellen, die du bitte entsprechend behandeln solltest. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 13:37, 19. Feb. 2010 (CET) :Hallo Modgamers. Sorry, hab ich wohl übersehen. Ich werd demnächst darauf achten.Yoga-Wan Kenobi Diskussion 15:49, 19. Feb. 2010 (CET) Quelle Hallo, bei meinem Bild (LEP-86C8.jpg) steht unter Quelle, die Clone Wars Episode "Das Virus". Gut so? -- Benutzer:Luki 97 :Das geht jetzt so, da ich das eingefügt habe. Bitte fülle diese vier punkte beim hochladen immer aus. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'''Nahdar]] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 16:02, 6. Mär. 2010 (CET) Keks Kento Marek Hi, Yoga! Ich wollte dich mal fragen, warum du die Änderung von mir, bei Kento Marek rückgängig gemacht hast. Gruß Da'ne Ling 14:51, 26. Mär. 2010 (CET) :Weil der Satz vorher besser geklungen hat. Yoga-Wan Kenobi 'Diskussion 19:15, 26. Mär. 2010 (CET) Interessante Antwort. Ich möchte aber darauf hinweisen, dass Kento genug Kraft hat. Nur nicht genug Technik. Da'ne Ling 12:14, 29. Mär. 2010 (CEST) Fact File Hallo Yoa Wan Kenobi, wie ich sehe arbeitest Du eifrig am Fact File Artikel. Ich hätte vllt. noch eine Ideee, die eventuell zwar schwierig und langwierig wäre, aber die Seite erheblich verbessern würde. Wie wäre es, wenn Du von jedem einzelnen Fact File Magazin (1-121) ein Bild einstellst? Ich denke, dass man das in Anlehnung an die Comic- und Büchercoverseiten machen könnte, wo jedes Cover von einem Buch oder Comics in einer chronologischen Liste vermerkt wird. Sammler haben dann einen "schöneren und interessanteren" Überblick ohne sich den Inhalte der Hefte vorher anzusehen, da dies ja nun über die Covertitel (bei ausreichende Auflösung) möglich wäre. (''Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 217.231.58.80 (Diskussion) 19:09, 16. Apr. 2010) :Hm, könnte man. Ich denke mal du meinst in etwa wie hier. Denn in die Tabelle einbauen wird schwierig. Darüber meditieren ich werde. Und bitte immer mit ~~~~ signieren. 'Yoga-Wan Kenobi 'Diskussion 19:21, 16. Apr. 2010 (CEST) Plagueis Hey... ...wann stehst du morgens eigentlich auf? Du bist immer mindestens fünf Minuten vor mir dagewesen. Bild:;-).gif. ''Garm Bel Iblis'' link=User Talk:Garm Bel Iblis 07:16, 5. Mai 2010 (CEST) :Hey Garm, meistens so gegen 5:50 Uhr. Im Alter braucht man nicht mehr so viel Schlaf Bild:;-).gif. 'Yoga 'Diskussion 07:22, 5. Mai 2010 (CEST) Ma'kis'shaalas Tag Yoga, ich wollt dich nur nochmal dran erinnern, das wir da noch einen Artikel haben und außerdem würde ich mich freuen, wenn du mal wieder in den IRC kommen würdest. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'''Nahdar]] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 21:36, 14. Mai 2010 (CEST) :Hey Nahdar, ich habs nicht vergessen. Leider hatte ich die letzten Tage nur wenig Zeit und musste auch noch was anderes fertig machen. Ich werd schaun, dass ich heut oder spätestens morgen was mache und im IRC werde ich auch wieder vorbeischaun. Gruß, Yoga 'Diskussion 13:47, 15. Mai 2010 (CEST) IRC Könntest du heute Abend mal in den Chat kommen, ich hätte das eine Frage an dich. Natürlich nur wenn du Zeit hast, ich will dich ja zu nichts drängen ... Datei:;-).gif – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar]] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 16:06, 19. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :Hey Nahdar, ich werd später mal im IRC vorbeischaun. Yoga 'Diskussion 09:18, 20. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ::Nun ja, da ich den gesamten Nachmittag und frühen Abend nicht da bin: Hättest du Lust, mit mir den Artikel Swokes Swokes zu schreiben. Die Hauptquelle ist GatORW, um den Rest könnte ich mich kümmern. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar]] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 13:05, 20. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :::Hey Nahdar. Würde ich gern, aber leider komme ich zur Zeit nicht wirklich zu größeren Arbeiten bei Jedipedia. Im Moment kann ich nur Kleinigkeiten machen. Außerdem ist laut meiner ToDo Liste auch noch einiges zu tun. Sorry, schöne Grüße Yoga 'Diskussion 20:25, 21. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ::::Blubb. Darth Schorsch (Diskussion / Ironie?) 09:50, 13. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :::::???? 'Yoga 'Diskussion 11:59, 13. Aug. 2010 (CEST) ::::::Kannste kurz kommen? Darth Schorsch (Diskussion / Ironie?) 12:08, 13. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :::::::Is grad schlecht. Bin in der Arbeit und mach grad Mittag und da komm ich nicht rein. Ich werd später mal vorbei schaun. 'Yoga 'Diskussion 12:11, 13. Aug. 2010 (CEST) ::::::::Ok, im Prinzip eilt das ja auch nicht. Darth Schorsch (Diskussion / Ironie?) 12:13, 13. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Blubb. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'N4HD4R]] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 20:18, 6. Sep. 2010 (CEST) :Hey Nahdar. Hab deine Nachricht leider erst heute früh gelesen. Ich werd versuchen heut abend mal vorbeizuschauen. Gruß, Yoga 'Diskussion 08:30, 7. Sep. 2010 (CEST) ::Das ist gut. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar]] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 14:27, 7. Sep. 2010 (CEST) Assistent gesucht Moin, ich hab den Vorschlag jetzt hier fertig gemacht. Kritik und Verbesserungsvorschläge sind ausdrücklich erwünscht. Bild:--).gif Gruß, [[Benutzer:Grand Army Of The Republic|'GAR']] ''Move''/''Diskussion'' 02:23, 14. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Moin, das genannte Portal ist jetzt, nach erfolgreicher Abstimmung, unter Jedipedia:Quellenbedarf aktiv dabei. Freue mich auf Rückmeldungen, bin aber jetzt erstmal bis zum 25.8. inaktiv. Gruß, [[Benutzer:Grand Army Of The Republic|'GAR']] ''Move''/''Diskussion'' 01:43, 31. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Bildlizenz Hallo Yoga-Wan Kenobi, vielen Dank für das Hochladen des Bildes Benutzer Yoga-Wan Kenobi.JPG. Bei dem Bild gibt es jedoch momentan noch ein Problem: Es ist keine oder eine falsche Lizenz angegeben. Lizenzen sind essentiell wichtig für Bilder, da sonst der rechtliche Status nicht geklärt ist und überhaupt nicht klar ist, ob dieses Bild überhaupt verwendet werden darf. Eine Auswahl an Lizenzbausteinen zum Anzeigen der Lizenz findest du unter Jedipedia:Lizenzen. Achte jedoch darauf, dass du die Lizenz einträgst, unter der das Bild veröffentlich wurde. Wenn das Bild ein von dir komplett angefertigtes Werk ist, kannst du es selbst unter einer Lizenz veröffentlichen. Ich möchte dich deshalb darum bitten, entsprechend eine Quelle auf der Bildbeschreibungsseite Yoga-Wan Kenobi.JPG|action=edit}} nachzutragen. Bei weiteren Fragen kannst du mich gerne auf meiner Diskussionsseite ansprechen. Vielen Dank Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 15:22, 17. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :Hallo Pandora. Erledigt, das hatte ich total übersehen. Gruß, Yoga 'Diskussion 22:26, 17. Aug. 2010 (CEST) ::Das hat bisher ja auch keinen interessiert (-; 'Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 02:11, 18. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Urlaub Hallo Leute. Ich bin ab heute Nachmittag bis 29.08.2010 im Urlaub am Gardasee und dann vom 31.08. bis 03.09.2010 in Berlin und werde in diesen Tagen nicht die Möglichkeit haben in der JP etwas zu machen. Ich wünsche euch noch ein paar schöne Sommertage. Bis dann, Yoga 'Diskussion 09:14, 20. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :Viel Spaß! – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar]] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 09:21, 20. Aug. 2010 (CEST) ::von mir auch--Commander Cody CC-2224 20:19, 6. Sep. 2010 (CEST) Übernahme in Richtlinien Hallo Yoga-Wan Kenobi, ich habe die Regelung bezüglich der TCW-Trailer bereits in Jedipedia:Offizielle Quellen übernommen. (→ ich beziehe mich auf diese Änderung) Gruß – Andro Admin · Disku 13:03, 16. Sep. 2010 (CEST) :Hups, da hab ich natürlich nicht geschaut. Gruß, Yoga 'Diskussion 13:39, 16. Sep. 2010 (CEST) Dankeschön Roman-Liste Hey Yoga, nur so als Anregung, willst du in deiner Liste nicht vllt. noch die Reihen mit aufnehmen? Könnte mir vorstellen, dass man danach auch Sortieren wollen könnte. Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 01:47, 15. Okt. 2010 (CEST) :Hey Pandora, das wollt ich eigentlich auch machen und habs dann anscheinend doch vergessen. Danke für die Anregung. Yoga 'Diskussion 06:15, 15. Okt. 2010 (CEST) ::Naja, es ist einfach eine Sache, die ich zumindest gerne in so einer Liste hätte... Und wenn du dir eh schon die Mühe machst, dann soll das auch gleich gut werden... 'Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 14:47, 15. Okt. 2010 (CEST) :::Richtig. Ich bin immer für Vorschläge offen. Yoga 'Diskussion 20:04, 16. Okt. 2010 (CEST) In XYZ enthalten Dies ist nicht sonderlich sinnvoll, da diese Kurzgeschichten auch in den alten ''Adventure Journal-Heften enthalten sind. Woher weißt du also, woher der Autor die Geschichte entnommen hat? --Modgamers Kummerkasten 08:12, 19. Nov. 2010 (CET) :Erstens gab es diese 'Erweiterung' schon in der Vergangenheit in einigen Artikeln und kaum versucht man das ganze einheitlich zu machen, passts nicht. Naja, vielleicht muss man doch vorher für alles einen Vorschlag machen. Zweitens ist es mit Sicherheit egal welche Quelle der Autor benutzt hat, da ja in beiden dieselbe Geschichte steht und es mit Sicherheit sinnvoller ist in einem deutschen Wiki die deutsche Quelle anzugeben. 'Yoga 'Diskussion 08:49, 19. Nov. 2010 (CET) ::Aber es geht ja um die Geschichte, und nicht darum, wo der Autor diese her hat. Wenn jemand genaueres darüber wissen will, dann kann er sich den entsprechenden Artikel dazu ansehen. --Modgamers Kummerkasten 09:58, 19. Nov. 2010 (CET) Kekse :Vielen Dank, Andro. 'Yoga 'Diskussion 19:05, 25. Nov. 2010 (CET) ImageMap Hey Yoga, ich wollte dich nur mal auf die Links innerhalb der ImageMaps der galaktischen Regionen aufmerksam machen. Ich dachte mir, das es doch praktikabler und irgendwie auch sinnvoller wäre, die Links auf das jeweilige System umzuleiten, anstatt wie bisher auf den Planeten. Wollt nur mal hören, was du dazu sagst. GAR ''Diskussion'' 23:49, 2. Jan. 2011 (CET) :Hallo GAR, ich halte nicht viel davon auf auf das jeweilige System zuverlinken, da in den ImageMaps der Regionen die Planeten eingezeichnet sind. Außerdem findet man ja dann das System im Planeten-Artikel. Aus welchen Gründen wäre es denn aus deiner Sicht sinnvoller die Systeme zuverlinken? Gruß, 'Yoga 'Diskussion 06:34, 4. Jan. 2011 (CET) ::Ich fände es irgendwie maßstabsgetreuer. Ich glaube, dass da was übersprungen wird, wenn man von der Region direkt auf den Planeten verlinkt. Da fehlt ja die System-Ebene. Das wäre auch der einzige Grund, der mir so ins Auge fällt. Ob sich die Arbeit lohnt, das ganze zu verändern ist auch fraglich. Viele Grüße, GAR ''Diskussion'' 11:24, 4. Jan. 2011 (CET) Geburtstag Hey Yoga, herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburstag und alles Gute im neuen Jahr! – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'''Nahdar]] link=Spezial:Beitragszähler/Nahdar Vebb 15:16, 26. Jan. 2011 (CET) :Vielen Dank, Nahdar. Yoga 'Diskussion 15:36, 26. Jan. 2011 (CET) ::Alles Gute auch von mir! [[Benutzer:Juno|'Juno]] ''Diskussion'' 15:39, 26. Jan. 2011 (CET) :::Lieber Yoga, ich wünsche dir alles erdenklich Gute zum Geburtstag, viel Glück, Gesundheit, Zufriedenheit und Erfolg und weiterhin viel Spaß in der JP. Möge die Macht mit dir sein.Darth Hate 15:41, 26. Jan. 2011 (CET) ::::Auch wenn wir noch nicht das Vergnügen zusammen hatten, alles Gute zum Geburtstag!!! --CC-307 16:02, 26. Jan. 2011 (CET) Euch allen auch vielen Dank für die Glückwünsche. Yoga 'Diskussion 23:49, 26. Jan. 2011 (CET) :::::Auch von mir herzlichen Glückwunsch!--[[Benutzer:Mar Tuuk|'Tuck-Tuck]] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Mar Tuuk 19:05, 29. Jan. 2011 (CET) Tabelle Moin Yoga. Ich bräuchte einmal deine Hilfe für meine Benutzerseite... Ich will eine Tabelle in einer Navigationsleiste ("Romane (chronologisch)") einbauen und zwar so, dass die Romane, die VSY spielen, links und die Romane, die NSY spielen, rechts stehen. Könntest du mir dabei helfen? KitDiskussion 19:05, 28. Jan. 2011 (CET) :Hier hätte ich zwei Vorschläge, wenn ich mich da so dreist einmischen darf Bild:;-).gif. Wenn dir einer zusagt, kannst du den Quelltext ja übernehmen... Viele Grüße und ein schönes Wochenende, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 19:41, 28. Jan. 2011 (CET) ::Irgendwas klappt dabei dann nicht. Wenn ich das einfüge an der gewünschten Stelle verschiebt sich das Layout von der JP, die Leiste links (Navigation, Quicklinks, ...) verschiebt sich unter die Navigationsleiste, unser Logo verschiebt sich nach rechts und die Werbung nach Links. KitDiskussion 11:28, 29. Jan. 2011 (CET) :::Das müsste funktionieren, ist aber vom Quelltext her etwas umfangreicher. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 11:57, 29. Jan. 2011 (CET) ::::Hey Kit. Sorry, hab deine Nachricht grad erst gelesen. Ich kann dir gerne helfen aber so wie es aussieht hast du es ja eh schon hingebracht, oder? Meld dich einfach wenn du Hilfe brauchst. Gruß Yoga 'Diskussion 18:48, 29. Jan. 2011 (CET) Danke, ich werde dran denken xD und ja, hat sich dank Tiin geklärt... 'KitDiskussion 19:09, 29. Jan. 2011 (CET) Yun Hi Yoga, erst einmal wünsche ich dir einen schönen guten Tag, dann wollte ich mich dafür bedanken, dass du die Links korrigierst. Es gibt nur ein Problem. Ich hätte es längst selbst erledigt, wenn ich nicht befürchtet hatte, dass meine Verschiebung rückgängig gemacht wird, weil Yun der bekannteste Träger des Namens ist. Doppelte Arbeit und so. Liebe Grüße, Darth Hate 11:24, 5. Feb. 2011 (CET) :Hi Hate. Dir auch einen schönen Tag. Oh, daran hatte ich natürlich nicht gedacht. Sorry. 'Yoga 'Diskussion 11:27, 5. Feb. 2011 (CET) ::Wahrscheinlich bleibt es aber so, da man ja meist YUn eingibt und man dann sofort sehen sollte, wie viele Namensträger es gibt. Nur manchmal ist es okay, so zu handeln, und manchmal nicht. Einfach abwarten, bis ein Admin auftaucht ;-). Gruß, Darth Hate 11:29, 5. Feb. 2011 (CET) Blubb Haste mal etwas Zeit? ^^ 17:51, 21. Apr. 2011 (CEST) babel ich finde deine seite voll cool und würde gerne wissen woher du die babel hast danke im vorraus seargenttobi--Seargenttobi 20:23, 5. Mai 2011 (CEST) :Hallo Seargenttobi. Vielen Dank, das freut mich. Zu den Babels findest du hier eigentlich alles was du brauchst. Viel Spaß. 'Yoga 'Diskussion 20:46, 5. Mai 2011 (CEST) Horuset-System Sorry, ich meinte natürlich dich ;-). Das mit dem UC tut mir leid, ich habe zweimal kurz hintereiander abgespeichert, wiel ich den Artikel zwar korrigieren wollte, dafür aber kein UC verwenden wollte. Liebe Grüße und ein schönes Wochenende, Darth Hate 17:25, 6. Mai 2011 (CEST) :Kein Thema. Dir auch ein schönes Wochenende. Gruß, 'Yoga 'Diskussion 17:31, 6. Mai 2011 (CEST) meine Benutzerseite :Nichts zu Danken, gern geschehen. Gruß, 'Yoga 'Diskussion 06:17, 9. Mai 2011 (CEST) Pandos Benutzerseite Hi Yoga, vielen Dank für die Korrektur. Mir ist das auch aufgefallen, ich wusste jedoch nicht, woran das lag. Und bevor ich an Pandos Seite rumwerkle... ;-) Liebe Grüße und ein schönes Wochenende, Darth Hate 12:34, 27. Mai 2011 (CEST) :Hi Hate. Gern geschehen. Ich wusste es eigentlich auch nicht und dann ist mir nur der Doppelpunkt aufgefallen. Aber warum das so ist weiß ich auch nicht. Dir auch ein schönes Wochenende. Grüße, 'Yoga 'Diskussion 12:40, 27. Mai 2011 (CEST) Vorlagen-Neugestaltung Hallo Yoga, ich hab bemerkt, dass du meine Änderung an der Vorlage:Neuer Stub rückgängig gemacht hast. Die Frage wäre, wieso du denn "Augenkrebs" kriegst. Ich bin gerne für weitere Änderungsvorschläge offen, aber so wie vorher kann sie meiner Meinung nach nicht bleiben. Übrigens haben sich viele Benutzer positiv zu meiner Version geäußert, weshalb ich dein Missfallen nicht recht verstehe. Viele Grüße, GAR … 02:09, 30. Mai 2011 (CEST) :Hallo GAR. Mir ist die Hintergrundfarbe einfach zu hell, das beißt sich irgendwie mit der schwarzen und roten Schrift, aber ich will hier ja nicht rumheulen :-). Ich frage mich nur wann und wo darüber abgestimmt wurde? Ich habe davon jedenfalls nichts mitbekommen. Auch die SLA Vorlage hast du ja so angepasst. Diese Vorlage existiert in der Form jetzt schon ca. 2,5 Jahre und ich frage mich warum sie jetzt auf einmal eine andere Farbe bekommen muss. 'Yoga 'Diskussion 12:38, 30. Mai 2011 (CEST) ::Ich hab insgesamt drei Vorlagen (NS, Vandale, SLA) umgestaltet. Wirklich abgestimmt wurde darüber nie, denn ich hab einfach aus der Vorschau einen Screenshot gemacht und den Link mehreren Benutzern im IRC zukommen lassen. Da hatte niemand was dagegen, somit hab ich den Edit dann gemacht. Irgendwie fände ich eine Abstimmung über die Gestaltung von Qualitätssicherungsvorlagen auch ein wenig hochgestochen, da die im besten Falle ja nur möglichst kurz zu sehen sind. Mir ging es nur darum, mal ein wenig frischen Wind in die Vorlagen zu bringen, da die, wie du ja schon sagtest, seit über zwei Jahren so aussehen. Und das alte Design fand ich auch persönlich ein wenig überholungsbedürftig. Bild:;-).gif GAR … 17:14, 30. Mai 2011 (CEST) Stars' End Hi! Ich wollte mal fragen, ob du mir vielleicht beim Artikel über Stars' End helfen könntest, indem du die Informationen aus dem Han Solo and the Corporate Sector Sourcebook ergänzt? Grüße, N. Ven 23:55, 2. Jun. 2011 (CEST) :Hallo Nawara. Ich würde dir gerne helfen aber leider lässt meine Zeit im Moment nur Kleinigkeiten in der Jedipedia zu. Ich kann dir aber diese Seite ans Herz legen, auf der du mit Sicherheit Mitautoren findest. Gruß, 'Yoga 'Diskussion 08:18, 4. Jun. 2011 (CEST)